


Stay a Little Longer

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It keeps on snowing and Taekwoon had no choice but to stay at Hakyeon's place for a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay a Little Longer

this is the fifth time hakyeon heard taekwoon sighed, eyes fixated to the window to see his warm breathe puffing to the air into white thin smoke. it’s snowing outside and it hasn’t stopped snowing since yesterday night and taekwoon has been telling hakyeon that he wanted to go home today but apparently he can’t – hence the unending sighs and troubled face. hakyeon actually doesn’t mind it at all if he’ll stay for another night in his place, but taekwoon seems like disagreeing the idea. he hasn’t even touched the warm chocolate hakyeon had made.

“it’s impossible, taekwoon-ah. just stay here.” hakyeon squeezed taekwoon’s unexpectedly cold hand, voice concerned. he rests his chin onto taekwoon’s shoulder, eyeing the soft white snow falling delicately to the already white ground. he can’t let taekwoon drive to his home alone in this kind of weather but taekwoon blinked several times before letting out loud, unsatisfied sighs and shakes his head lightly.

“i really need to go home,” he said, voice tiny but sounded like he feels sorry to hakyeon’s ears. “besides i can’t stay here too long… i might be a nuisance for you.” hakyeon sighed, squeezing taekwoon’s hand harder as it’s still cold and pull his body close to himself – hoping to transfer some warmth to taekwoon. hakyeon can’t really read taekwoon this time—sure, maybe he felt like he’s burdening him but he knows hakyeon is the type of person who likes to be bothered, let alone by him – and he would know hakyeon would never let taekwoon to do something reckless.

“hey, the weather forecast said the snow will stop later at midnight. do you really want to wait that long?” hakyeon could feel taekwoon eases a bit, squeezing back his hands then pulling them to wrap him closer – the oversized knitted sweater he wears didn’t really warming up his body. taekwoon turn around to face hakyeon before finally nodded. hakyeon’s face gleaming in excitement and squealed before pulling taekwoon to the coach, clearly happy that he would be staying for another night. taekwoon heard hakyeon wanted to show him cute baby animals videos on youtube earlier today and he can’t believe he’ll see those videos now – and he giggled to himself imagining cute animals he’s going to show him.

—-

the night was going darker and the snow was still falling when both of them laughing loudly, hakyeon lying beside taekwoon and legs draping on each other as they got engrossed in watching the baby seal video. taekwoon laughed a lot and he has completely forgotten about the snow, hands resting on hakyeon’s waist and his hair would get into his mouth sometimes. hakyeon cheerfully tapped the other video – now it’s about bunch of baby pandas playing with themselves. both of them incredibly feels so happy watching the babies crawling and rolling on the floor then got tired and eventually sleep, mumbling “wow cute” non-stop at every little movement they made. when the video ended, hakyeon asked taekwoon to chose between baby polar bear or baby penguin videos for them to watch next – taekwoon chose the baby polar bear video after contemplating for a long three minutes.

the video was in the 0:39 bar when hakyeon paused it to laugh, his eyes jumping on taekwoon and the baby polar bear back and forth. without giving the chance for taekwoon to ask him questions, hakyeon said he resembles baby polar bear a lot. taekwoon grumbled before pressing the play button – but hakyeon’s fingers went to grab his wrist and pulling him to a sudden kiss on his cheek which left taekwoon speechless and wonder why (he doesn’t saw this coming at all but he was glad, nevertheless).

“you’re cute,” hakyeon mumbles softly, fingers circling the back of taekwoon’s palm. hakyeon didn’t even match taekwoon’s gaze, half scared and half embarrassed. hakyeon fell silent and his cheeks growing hotter when taekwoon’s fingers trailing the protruding veins on hakyeon’s arm, lips kissing hakyeon’s head. hakyeon then quietly puts his tablet aside, slowly turning his head to face taekwoon’s peaceful face. some minutes that feels like forever passed with them doing nothing but fixing their eyes on each other, listening to their steady breaths and gradually fastening heartbeat. the wind was blowing hard outside the house, overwhelming noise slithering in between the ventilation as well as some hint of coldness—and then their lips found themselves fit perfectly together in each other’s like the piece of puzzle found themselves together.

by the time taekwoon’s hands slipping under the small of hakyeon’s back, he has already forgotten about the snow and his need to go home, as well as the already cold hot chocolate or baby animals videos. all he cares about now is how warm hakyeon is – and how beautiful he is under him, lips kiss-swollen, cheeks flushed and hair messy. taekwoon leant down to kiss hakyeon – feverishly and sloppily, tongue going further inside his mouth to taste a mouthful of hakyeon, far and long enough for taekwoon to memorize how hakyeon tastes like. he thought he would get enough of hakyeon’s taste once he able to remember it – but it was the total opposite. his tongue keep on wanting to go inside his sweet mouth, feeling lightheaded and intoxicated he forgot to breath.

five or eight seconds after their lips part to inhale, hakyeon was pushing taekwoon’s back so he could kiss him again—and taekwoon found himself smiling at the kiss knowing that it’s not only him but they both mutually need each other. they stopped kissing again for awhile – this time hakyeon’s fingers went to caress taekwoon’s sideburn, gaze tender.

“i’m so glad that you’re here with me,” his thumb delicately grazing taekwoon’s swollen lips which taekwoon didn’t fail to catch it for a gentle kiss. hakyeon closes his eyes, lips parted for a silent moan when taekwoon’s tongue flicks the thumb, slowly taking it inside his mouth. hakyeon’s heart beating really fast when he catches taekwoon’s hooded gaze, gasping when he palms his erection.

the rest of the night was spent slowly without any rush—they take their time leisurely to enjoy their skin colliding, lips crashing together and sometimes running on each other’s skin. the night is long enough for them to remember how beautiful they were together when their skin grazed into each other’s without any fabric covering them, how their fingers lacing perfectly and how unbelievably warm they were. hakyeon then nuzzled his nose to the crook of taekwoon’s as he hits the right place deep inside hakyeon – leaving him breathing sharply.

“i love you,” the words slipping out from hakyeon’s mouth left a sting on taekwoon’s chest, and when he saw hakyeon’s fingers are gripping tightly onto his arm taekwoon’s chest dropped into a loud thud—hakyeon is really beautiful and will always look beautiful in his eyes, yet he can’t bring himself to say the word, after all these time.

taekwoon’s kiss in hakyeon’s lips was short and simple – trying to let out the word but he can’t, and all he can do was turning back the words into gesture. taekwoon kissed hakyeon again and again, trying to convey the unsaid words because somehow, even after the thousandth kiss, he feel that he could never pay back the words.

he just wanted to make sure that hakyeon understand it.

—-

“you can move in to my place if you want,” the day was dawning when hakyeon sleepily flings his arm over taekwoon’s hips and inches closer – the snow hasn’t stopped falling yet. taekwoon’s arms are wrapping hakyeon’s tiny frame, not sure what to answer. instead, he trail short kisses in hakyeon’s jaw and neck.

“i-if you move here we could get kitties for us, you know…” taekwoon’s kisses don’t stop hakyeon from speaking more, fingers now fisting the fabric of taekwoon’s shirt. taekwoon hums against hakyeon’s skin as the answer – himself not sure if the hums mean yes or no. but the idea of living together with hakyeon (and kitties) is actually good.

“well, i’ll think about it.” taekwoon shortly answered, at last, after leaving several reddish marks in hakyeon’s neck. hakyeon grinned in return, brushing the strands of hair from taekwoon’s forehead to kiss him there lightly. his fingers then taking taekwoon’s, slowly putting his palm in front of his mouth to kiss it very, very lightly – then lacing them together tightly.

“three kitties would be good, no?” taekwoon couldn’t catch the conversation any longer as he gradually feels drowsy, nodding every now and then whenever hakyeon talks. their fingers still tied up tightly when taekwoon completely doze off, taking the warmth of hakyeon’s breath and touches deep into his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this while I try to break the wb so I guess it's messy and rushed /__\ but personally I think this is cute hehe. I hope you enjoy this u3u


End file.
